The amount of data is expanding exponentially. For example, the world has crossed the zettabyte barrier in 2010. In 2011, the amount of information created and replicated surpassed 1.8 zettabytes. In 2012, an estimate of 2.5 zettabytes of information was created and replicated across the internet and enterprise systems. It is thus becoming extremely difficult to access just the relevant information among these zettabytes of data.
At the same time, mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) are fast becoming popular. Accessing applications from a mobile device rather than a personal computer (PC) may be completely different. A PC has a large screen, is able to bring up a browser, and can display more information. On the other hand, a mobile device has a smaller-size screen than the PC so the amount of information to be displayed on the screen has to be reduced. In addition, the communication link from which PCs and mobile devices communicate with the source of the application and/or the source of the data is also different. For PCs, communication links can be established by high-speed Broadband networks, of which densities are lower and can be easily accessed from a PC with a high capacity processor. For Mobile devices, the network has high densities and is accessed by low capacity processors.
Providing information on mobile devices the same way as on personal computers or laptops may create hinder user's access to information. The lack of ability to open multiple windows and navigate smoothly between multiple windows and shorter attention span due to the nature of using mobile devices may also make it more problematic for a user to access information on mobile devices. Accordingly, there is a need for instantly providing just the relevant information on mobile devices. Users may no longer need to switch between different applications or perform many navigation actions to locate the relevant information.